


The Best Christmas

by Femshell



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Ben Organa Solo x Reader, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kylo Organa Solo x Reader, Matt Organa Solo x Reader, Multi, Solo Organa Triplets, Solo Triplets AU, Solo Triplets Imagine, Solo Triplets x Reader, Solo triplets, Triplet AU, Triplet!Ben, Triplet!Kylo, Triplet!Matt, holiday feels, mentions of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femshell/pseuds/Femshell
Summary: Looking back on the holiday so far, you get even more excited to spend Christmas with your Boyfriends.





	The Best Christmas

You had completed every task that you considered a holiday tradition. The wonderful difference, this year, was that you got to experience each Christmas benchmark with the solo triplets. They had been so supportive of making the season everything you’d dreamed it would be. Matt and Ben had expressed surprise at Kylo’s newfound enthusiasm many times. Kylo would just blush at their accusations and look sheepishly at you while admitting this year was different. Your heart couldn’t take much more of them being so sweet to you. Soon you would be a human puddle. 

You had constructed a gingerbread house with Matt. You made the icing from scratch instead of using the gross one that came in the package. You mixed different colors in with it so your house would be more colorful and bright than normal. You both snuck candy when you thought the other wasn’t looking. Many inside jokes were made as the kitchen was thrown into a type of sugary chaos. You perched on the counter as Matt applied finishing details to the roof. You both beheld the finished artwork. “I love it,” you kissed Matt’s cheek before spreading a glob of icing on the unsuspecting triplets nose. He stared and you in utter shock as he reached his hand in the icing bowl. “No no no!” You pleaded, running away from him. He actually threw it at you and while you tried to avoid it, it landed on your neck. “You’re gonna get it solo!!” You grabbed more ammo and pursued him. He loved the sight of messy you. You were so carefree and he cherished the fact he was one of the few you could be this open with. Swiping some icing off his cheek and eating it he looked up pondering. “Hm funny it’s still not as sweet as you.” Taking advantage of your cute reaction, he smeared more icing on you. You tried cleaning yourself up then realized getting the icing out of your hair would be a nightmare. Matt joined you in the shower helping you with the icing and a few other sweet spots. 

Ben had held your hand while you both skated side by side. You kissed to keep your lips warm and he wrapped his scarf around you, in a cheesy manner, while you shivered. He eyed you adoringly, making your cheeks turn an even deeper scarlet. Having the need for competition in your blood, you insisted on racing him. He lapped you more than once, looking ethereal while gliding past you. You were moving at a good speed when your skate caught a bump in the ice and you fell onto your ass. Ben sped up to you worriedly. Instead of Pained groans, he could hear your hearty laughter echo throughout the stadium. He offered his help to get you back on your feet only to get you upright and then tumble himself. Hands still connected, you fell after him and landed on his chest. You just peeked at the each other’s expression before erupting into uncontrollable laughter. At a local cafe you drank cocoa and talked about your Christmas plans. You stripped off your many layers once home and went to change. Ben stopped in the arch in your kitchen, not letting you pass. You didn’t even get a word out before he pointed to the clump of mistletoe above you. He whisked you to the bedroom after your kiss and insisted he was responsible for warming you back up after the chill of the skating rink. 

You passed the ornaments to Kylo whose height gave him better access to the top of the tree. He decorated the top half and your responsibility was the bottom part. The vintage Christmas radio station in the background constantly compelled you to abandon your job of hanging each bulb on an open branch and dance instead. Kylo just couldn’t stand how mesmerizing you appeared and reached his arm out to you. You immediately took it, your small smile growing even brighter. He held you close as you danced to the timeless music of Frank Sinatra and Ella Fitzgerald. He looked down and swore to himself that he had never seen a more beautiful sight. You spun out and led him back to the tree. All that was left, besides final touches, was the star. You handed him the golden celestial symbol and he shook his head negatively. “Huh? what’s wrong?” you asked,wondering why his demeanor had changed. He just laughed at your pout and moved to stand behind you. You yelped as he firmly grasped your waist and hoisted you up. You placed the star on the vertical branch in one graceful swoop. He gently set you down and held you from behind while you admired your tree. You both took a step back, eyes reflecting the glow from the twinkling lights and shining star. You slipped your hand into his and looked up to catch him smiling at your display. Kylo then turned to you. Your eyes met, and as all other things faded away into the background, you jumped into his arms to kiss him passionately. You didn’t make it to the bedroom before dancing in the dark, with only the light of your decorations to highlight the curves of each other’s bodies. 

In the blink of an eye, it was the 24th of December. You did everything you could to make the day go by faster but it just slugged along. Your closet was filled to the brim of presents for your boys. You trusted Matt and Kylo not to peek. Ben however, you knew to be sneaky. You spent most of the day protecting the presents from wandering fingers and preparing a small feast for your boyfriends. Kylo wouldn’t allow you to do all the work alone so you gave him small tasks that helped you prepare the meal. After stuffing yourselves full, the boys thanked you over and over. “Please please, it’s nothing compared to all you do for me” you shrugged, voicing honestly, how you felt.   
Kylo was the one to disagree this time. “Please (y/n) your always so generous with us” he was packaging up some leftovers.   
“Well you certainly deserve it “ You glided to him to peck his cheek. You saw Ben eyeing you so you gave him a smooch too. You all snuggled underneath blankets on the couch and watched a few Christmas movies. The warmth from being surrounded eventually lulled you to sleep. You took a deep breath, letting your nerves dissipate, before blinking for the last time. 

When you regained consciousness, Kylo was carrying you to your room. “Merry Christmas Eve,” you whispered before nuzzling into his neck.   
“Merry Christmas Eve (y/n). ” He kissed then smiled against the top of your head. He laid you down in bed and your stubborn self refused to let him leave you. You always slept best with Kylo and tonight, with all the excitement surrounding tomorrow, you needed to get your rest. He crawled in next to you and you found the most comfortable spot on his chest to doze off onto once again. 

The alarm you set to organize your loves’ presents blared at its specified time. You didn’t want Kylo to wake so you jumped up to silence it. After accomplishing just that,you noticed Kylo roll over, still seemingly asleep. You struggled quite a bit, making ¾ trips with arms full, to get their presents under the tree. You noticed you had gotten to setting up first. You truly wondered if you would just wake up to all of them wrapped only in Christmas ribbon and bows. Drooling at the thought, you giggled at yourself and went back to Kylo’s side.

As much as you tried to fight it, Your body and mind had you wide awake and coherent at 6:30 am Christmas morning. You didn’t want to wake up yet knowing they would kill you for being up so early. The excitement was gnawing at you. After struggling to relax for another half hour, you snuck to Ben’s room. You had hope that he would indulge you in an early morning. “Ben,” you crawled in next to him. “Ben?” You asked. You heard a sharp intake of breath as he cracked his eyes open and looked around.   
“Well Merry Christmas princess” he rolled onto his side to face you. You wished him a merry Christmas in the sweetest, most innocent voice you could muster. He caught himself getting turned on but quickly tried to control it. He checked his phone to see what time it actually was. “Holy shit it’s early” he pointed out.   
“I know I’m sorry it’s just…… I can’t sleep, I’m too excited. Is there any chance we could start Christmas now” You squeaked out in a flurry of excited mumbles. Ben laughed at how adorable you were being. He agreed almost instantly causing small tears to form in your eyes.   
“You go wake everybody up I’ll go get some coffee started. “ He rolled over you and delivered a kiss before striding to the kitchen. 

You jumped on Matt to get him up. You two laughed for a good few minutes before you tempted him out of bed. The boys were being suspiciously uncaring of how early it was. You coaxed Kylo up and again, met little push-back. You walked out to the living room, holding Kylo’s hand while pulling him behind you. The scene you looked upon caused you to freeze in your tracks. Your heart stopped when you saw how many more presents were added to your batch. Tears prickled your eyes as you went to hug each of the tall boys. “What is this? Seriously guys I can’t believe this it’s incredible” you smiled as a few tears slipped.   
“Hey hey hey,” Matt comforted you,” we haven’t even opened anything yet”   
You smiled uncontrollably and fidgeted as all three of them finished their morning coffee. It seemed they were teasing you with how slow they were drinking. 

With all three cups now empty, you dragged them to the living area and the unwrapping of the presents began. You were a mess. You rarely cried but every thoughtful gift you opened had you on the edge of sobs. The solo boys all thought it adorable, while Ben teased you. They had loved their gifts also. They were surprised again and again by how thoughtful of a gift giver you were. You got them all things they actually needed and would use so that whenever they did use them they’d think of you. Many kisses and hugs were exchanged. And while you sat back and admired all the wonderful things they gave you, Kylo disappeared. You kept asking where he went. Ben and Matt would make jokes and evade you. After only a few minutes, Kylo came back with a single box. Your hands were shaking as you reached for the small present. The saying about good things in small packages reverberated through your head. You fought with yourself as your heart beat all around in your chest and you screamed internally at yourself to not jump to any conclusions. They all watched you with unfaltering gazes as you tore the wrapping paper open. The box was was black felt. You could only guess what that meant. You took one deep breath before prying the hinged top open. Inside, was a silver chain with three gemstones hanging one after another down the middle. The first stone was onyx, followed by emerald, and then citrine. You looked up knowing exactly what it meant. Each gemstone represented one of them. You’d have them forever with you.The necklace was so beautiful you just sat, unable to speak.   
“Well do you like it ?” Matt broke the silence. 

“Matty, it’s… I. ” You were still having trouble forming sentences. “I love it. It’s amazing. I’m…. I’m speechless. I love you three so much. It’s so beautiful. ”  
You closed the box and set it down carefully. You rushed to them, initiating a strong embrace. Tears fell down your cheeks. 

“We love you too princess, Merry Christmas” Ben wiped a tear away. 

“ We hope you had a wonderful Christmas angel” Matt expressed. You nodded wholeheartedly. 

“We love you darling. You’re truly amazing” Kylo finished their praises of you. You smiled up at them. One after another you pulled them down and kissed them trying to convey as much of your indescribable happiness as possible. 

This was,without a doubt, the greatest Christmas.


End file.
